


The Ague

by mific



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crack, Fanfiction, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sherlock Holmes crack drabble. Blame Toft, she started these!<br/>I felt I had to tick the warning, but it's not actually disturbingly non-con, being a spoof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ague

~~o0o~~

“Holmes! My dear fellow, I came as soon as I was able.” I approached the bed where Holmes lay, his eyes shut. He was deathly pale and still, and for a moment my heart faltered in my chest.

“Doctor.” It was a soft whisper and the timbre of Holmes’ voice was odd, but I breathed a sigh of relief. I had attended many deathbeds, but the thought of my friend, of Holmes… It was intolerable.

Holmes’ hand lay limp on the covers, and I touched the tips of my fingers to his pale wrist. “May I? Good Lord, Holmes, your skin is like ice!”

Holmes jerked his hand away, frowning. “Don’t fuss, Watson, I am quite well.” His eyes were still closed.

“But Mrs Hudson said…an ague of some sort…and you have closeted yourself away all this past week. I confess I was becoming concerned.” In truth this was a desperate understatement. I had been sick with worry and had missed Holmes dreadfully.

“Pray help me sit up, Watson.” Holmes raised his arms a little.

Poor fellow, he must still be weak from the ague. I knelt on the side of the bed and reached around to lift him up onto the pillows. There was a sudden flash of limbs and movement, and I found myself pinned to the mattress, Holmes above me, holding me down effortlessly.

Speech deserted me. What was this creature straddling me, pale as the lawn nightshirt draping his lean form? His face was chiselled and unnaturally beautiful, eyes shadowed and glowing a deep red. I swallowed and managed “Y-your eyes, Holmes. W-what?”

Holmes smiled down at me, feral, and I felt a decided tightening in my trousers. A flush suffused my face and I tried again to free myself from the imprisoning grip, to no avail.

“Release me, Holmes, please, this is uncalled for. You are clearly not yourself, possibly a delirium or brain-fever…” But no, he had been cold as ice. Could it be shock?

“I am quite well, Watson. Just a little…thirsty.” That dangerous grin again, and a flash of teeth.

“Well my dear chap, just let me up and I will ring for Mrs Hudson to bring us some tea. No? Something stronger? A little medicinal brandy would not go amiss.” I turned my head towards the door, uncomfortably aware that my pelvis was pressed against Holmes’ hard thigh, and that I was embarrassing myself with a most inappropriate reaction.

Holmes stared at my exposed throat. He ducked his head and licked a wet trail up my neck above my stiff collar, ignoring my agitated protests. Then I felt my head tilted back, and Holmes’ mouth fastened on my throat. The anatomist in me noted the proximity of my jugular vein to the lips and teeth assaulting me, even as the rest of my being filled with heat and I felt my hips jerk involuntarily. “What are you? What manner of creature? No I say, no!”

Too late: teeth pierced my skin and I gasped in pain as he drank, emitting wet moans and muffled growls. I felt myself go limp in his iron grasp, giving myself up for him to feast on as the room swam and my vision faded.

I surfaced to see Holmes still above me, staring down consideringly. A lock of hair had fallen forward during his exertions, and he was licking his lips. A line of dark blood ran from the corner of his mouth and dripped from the edge of his jaw.

“Mmmm. Your blood sugar is a little low, Watson, and you would benefit from a good iron tonic. You did not sleep well last night – there is an undertaste of laudanum. Oh, and you had tripe for your noonday meal – I can taste the onions.”

I shook my head admiringly, and nearly fainted again. “It _is_ you Holmes. You had me quite worried there for a moment.”

~~o0o~~


End file.
